


Sleepless Nights

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but i am taking a crack at it, the oh so overdone nightmare thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: A small fic of the whole overdone nightmare thing between Bart/ Jaime. But I’ve never actually written about it before and I know some people are all up to date with their Bluepulse content and want new stuff and I totally get it because I am too ready to read a new Bluepulse fic or feast my eyes on new Bluepulse fan art too. In the mean time while I wait, it can’t hurt to write a fic for others to enjoy, and I do enjoy writing them so, bonus!





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pichitinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/gifts).

“Jaime Reyes, wake up.”

Jaime didn’t need to ask Khaji Da why he was interrupting him from his sleep. Jaime had made Khaji Da promise to look after his boyfriend while he slept and alert him if there was any ever trouble. The only trouble Jaime had ever been notified about was Bart’s nightmares. And Jaime could understand to a degree. He also still had nightmares over the time he was being controlled by the reach and came so close to killing Bart and Barbara in that alleyway.

Jaime was about to gently wake Bart up when he sprung upwards quickly gasping for air.

Bart calmed down pretty quickly once he realized it was another nightmare and not reality. He looked over at Jaime as he controlled his breathing.

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you up.” Bart looked sorry.

“No, no, you didn’t.” Jaime reassured.

“Are you alright?” Jaime asked. He knew what the dream was about. So he didn’t need to ask about that. But he always felt the need to ask and make sure Bart was okay.

“Yeh.” Bart smiled weakly back at his boyfriend. He was still in the process of repressing the nightmare.

Bart took a deep breath, “Can I have a hug?”

Jaime laughed sweetly, “You don’t need to ask mi amor.”

Bart smiled properly this time and wrapped his arms around Jaime tightly and breathed it all in. The smell of Jaime, the smell of their bedroom. He then savored the contact. The feeling of Jaime pressed against him, his arms wrapped around and behind Jaime’s frame, his fingers clamping to the cotton material of his shirt.

“I’m sorry.” Jaime said whilst they were still hugging. Jaime knew Bart hated it when he apologized. But sometimes he couldn’t help it. Watching Bart vibrate beside him with a face screwed up in utter despair.

“Jaime. It wasn’t your fault.” Bart said pulling away to make strong eye contact with Jaime as if it would make his message sink in.

“I know. It just breaks my heart to see you like that. Having nightmares.”

“I know. I feel the same way when you have them too.” Bart stroked Jaime’s arm.

“I promise I will never let anyone hurt you like that again.”

Bart knew he couldn’t necessarily keep that promise. None of them knew what the future held. But he knew with all his heart that Jaime would do anything for him. Even give his life to save Bart. They had both wound up in hospital having sacrificed themselves for one another. And each time the other got really mad, but they both understood it. So whilst Bart knew it wasn’t a promise Jaime could keep, he appreciated the sentiment. And Bart knew, Jaime would do absolutely anything in his power to uphold his promise. And that’s all anyone could ask.

“I know.” Bart responded after a delay of deep thought.

Jaime looked a little melancholy. And seeing Jaime that way made Bart sad. So he cheered up Jaime with one simple sentence, and it always worked.

“You know I love you right?” Bart grinned.

Jaime chuckled. He never got tired of hearing Bart say that to him, or seeing the classic speedster grin that accompanied the line every time he said it.

Jaime usually answered the question every time with a different answer but always within the context of a confirmation.

“Si. You know I love you more though?” Jaime grinned.

“Impossible!” Bart exclaimed.

“Sorry, it’s not my fault you can’t handle the truth.” Jaime shrugged.

It was amazing how often the two of them got into this war of who loves the other more. Bart certainly did love Jaime more to begin with then they first started dating, but now the two were literally evenly matched.

“Can you handle this instead?” Bart said as he kissed Jaime using his super speed.

“I still love you more.” Jaime grinned after Bart lifted himself off of Jaime after kissing him.

“Clearly I have more convincing to do.” Bart leered before lowering himself down again to kiss Jaime again.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Bart.” Jaime confessed.

“You gave me your Chicken Whizees!” Bart joked waggling his eyebrows.

Jaime chuckled and shook his head.

“Te amo mucho.” Jaime said placing his curled up fingers underneath Bart’s chin and stroking his jaw with his thumb.

Bart’s smile closed to hide his teeth but his smile was still very much there. His eyes smiled back too.

“I love you so much too.” Bart grinned.

“Whilst I’d love to prove it to you, we have that important mission tomorrow so we should try to get some sleep.” Jaime regretted.

“Probably.” Bart confessed with disappointment.

Bart rolled on top of Jaime’s side so that Bart was half on Jaime and half on the bed, but the bed was baring most of Bart’s weight from the angle. And Bart snuggled his head into the crook between Jaime’s head and shoulder. Jaime rested his head down to the side a little to meet Bart’s head. Well… as close as the thick, long locks of auburn hair would allow.

Jaime grinned as he took in the sight of Bart hugging him like a koala. And once Khaji Da had informed him that Bart had fallen asleep, he finally allowed himself to drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. I respond 99% of the time.


End file.
